


Losing Your Grip

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [78]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Broken Boys, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Violent Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: He said it was the last time over and over. He said it was a mistake every night.





	Losing Your Grip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Admiral_Smoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Smoker/gifts).



> Okay so, a looooooooong time ago ~~in a comment thread far, far away~~ **Admiral_Smoker** mentioned/asked me for this: " _I would really love to read a fic where they actually break up and there are hard feelings involved and maybe even jealousy._ "
> 
> And well, this skewered hard to the left, but I was combining it with another idea I had. You also specified a more, idk, sane situation for the boys?? This is not that. I have absolutely no idea if you'll even _like_ this, but it's probably the closest I'll ever come to the harsh break up we spoke about ~~I just prefer them happy, I'm sorry!~~. But, regardless, this did stem from your idea, so I thought I'd gift it to you anyway :)
> 
> I hope you like! :)

He said it was the last time over and over. He said it was a mistake every night.

Yet, when Loki appeared in his penthouse and slammed him up against the wall by the throat, Tony always arched his neck and let his most dangerous enemy kiss him like Tony was his only source of air.

Loki wanted to hurt him and Tony wanted pain. 

Loki wanted Tony’s submission and his moans. Tony wanted to stop thinking and to give up his control.

They both wanted to _feel_ , but neither of them knew how to love. They were all sharp edges cutting as they touched.

Loki fucked him brutally with Tony’s face pressed into the bed and bruises on his hips for days.

There were no sweet words.

_(I hate you._

_Pitiful mortal._

_If your Avengers could see you now._

_If the other villains knew who you came to fuck every night.)_

Tony often walked away with rope burns, scratches and bites. He forgot they were there sometimes, and had long tuned out the stares of his fellow heroes.

Sometimes, Thor looked at him with pinched eyes, like maybe he knew. (Did it make it more real, if he knew? There was never any footage and Loki was always gone by morning. It was real, it _was_ , but it certainly wasn’t a relationship.)

Did it matter when Loki was captured and Tony’s world stopped? (Did it matter when he breathed easier after Loki escaped?)

Did it matter when Tony almost died and spent a week in the hospital? (Did it matter when the mangled corpses of the people who did it were found less than a day later?)

Did it matter when Loki snarled while pinning him to the bed: “You will die like all other mortals and I will hardly notice your absence.”

Did it matter when Tony spat back: “Thor will capture and execute you long before I die; I’ve already got the celebratory party planned.”

And, when they finally stopped fucking - when even _they_ knew that flirting with danger (that sleeping with the enemy) was compromising them too much – who would notice?

Who would see the way their attacks got harder? Brutal fucks exchanged for even more vicious blows and bitter words.

Who would notice that Tony having a one-night stand would spawn the magical levelling of a small city? Who would notice that Loki teaming up with a flirtatious partner, would make Tony irritable and refuse to leave the lab for days?

And who would be _surprised_ that one day Tony was out of his suit with Loki’s hands around his throat, cutting off his air supply. Those green eyes were crazed and agonised; insanity and regret swirling amidst his ever present anger.

But everyone would be surprised (Loki certainly was) that instead of a struggle, instead of _fear_ , Tony tilted into the touch of his enemy, lover, (saviour, _killer_ ) and let the world go cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd you can choose whether Loki _actually_ kills Tony or ends up stopping in time or taking him back to his "lair" for care. Readers choice! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this erm, dark, dark, unstable love affair ^^;;;


End file.
